


H is for Hypnosis

by Zeplerfer



Series: Alphabet Smut [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Giving/getting head, Hamburgers, Hand Jobs, Hypnotized, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Swing, Sorta body swap, UKUS, USUKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, England.” America smirked. “When I count to three, you’re going to wake up. But you’re going to be convinced that you’re America and I’m England. And you’re going to be really, really horny." USUKUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H is for Hypnosis

It started with a plan to spice up their love life and a pocket watch. America let the gold chain dangle loosely from his fingers as he watched England settle into his old leather arm chair. “You know this isn’t going to work,” America said, giving the watch a skeptical look. “Look babe, I’ve been to Vegas and it’s just a gimmick.”

“You haven’t seen _true_ mesmerism,” England replied. “I assure you, it works quite well.”

America sighed and swung the intricate pocket watch back and forth a few times. “You’re getting _sleepy_ … very _sleepy_ … can we have sex now?”

“If you want sex, you’ll follow the script.”

“Okay, okay.” That was enough incentive for America. He slowed the watch to a gentle swinging motion and decided to humor the old man. “You always tell me it’s the smart, imaginative people who go into a trance the easiest, so I guess you’ll have to prove it.”

England smirked and, with a determined look on his face, focused on the face of the pocket watch as it swung back and forth in a slow pendulum movement.

“Good,” America said, trying to keep his voice gentle and soothing. “Keep your eyes on the watch… follow it with your eyes.”

The old pocket watch cut through the air like silk, glittering in the evening light that filtered through the blinds. England’s den was darker than usual, and the dusty air hung heavy and warm. It smelled of books and a hint of tea. One of the books lay open on the desk next to England, a ribbon marking the page America had read earlier.

Glancing toward the desk, America skimmed the words again. “That’s right. Take a deep breath and just let go… let yourself relax into the chair,” he said smoothly. He resisted the urge to sing the lyrics to ‘Let It Go.’ Trying to be patient, America let the watch swing back and forth for a few more beats as he waited for England’s breath to even out. “Good. Now imagine that relaxation spreading down your whole body…” He watched England’s shoulders slowly lower until he was nestled against the back of the chair. “Going from the top of your head to the tips of your toes… like a wave of relaxation… letting go.” Even as England’s body relaxed, his eyes stayed focused on the motion of the swinging watch, like he was paying more attention to the watch than to America. “Let go and relax every muscle in your body.”

In the quiet of the room, America could hear England inhale and exhale slowly and softly, his breath matching the rhythm of the pendulum. The determination had slowly melted from his face as his eyes moved left and right, fixated on the watch’s slow and steady movement.

“Keep your eyes on the watch. That’s right. Now feel the relaxation spread to your eyes.”

England blinked as his gaze grew slightly unfocused. He looked like he was sinking into the armchair and that was enough encouragement for America to keep going. Even if hypnosis was a bunch of malarkey, it was nice to see England taking a break.

“Your eyes are so relaxed that it’s hard to keep them open… they’re so tired and heavy…” He watched carefully while England blinked repeatedly, his eyelids fluttering drowsily as his eyes struggled to move back and forth. To America’s surprise, the other nation’s head started to droop forward. “As hard as you try, you can’t keep your eyes open any longer. When you feel them close for the last time, let them pull you down into a deep, deep sleep.”

One final swing of the pendulum later, England’s eyes fell shut. In smooth, gradual movement, his head slumped forward until his chin rested again his chest. His face was slack and his mouth hung open slightly; he looked for all the world like he had passed out after one too many drinks.

Staring down at his lover in befuddlement, America briefly considered the idea that England had been drinking while he wasn’t looking and then decided it was more likely that England was just pretending to be in a trance because he wanted America to believe in at least one type of magic. Two could play at that game, however. America just needed to get England to admit that it was fakery and then they could finally get back to their regular sex.

“Okay, England.” America smirked. “When I count to three, you’re going to wake up. But you’re going to be convinced that you’re America and I’m England. And you’re going to be really, really horny. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” England murmured.

“Good. One… two… three!” America snapped his fingers and waited to see England’s terrible impression of him. If there was one thing England hated, it was doing an American accent.

The Brit’s eyes fluttered open and he stared at America for a moment in open befuddlement. The confusion quickly shifted into a confident smile. “What are we doing in here?” he asked. “We should be in the bedroom!”

Before America could respond, he found himself scooped up into England’s arms. With nary a word of protest at America’s weight, England carried him effortlessly into the bedroom and deposited him gently onto the four-poster bed. America gaped in shock. He’d never seen England wear such a wide, bright smile.

“I love sweeping you off your feet, darlin’,” England purred in a surprisingly good southern drawl. Still smiling, he bent forward to press a demanding kiss onto America’s lips.

England was a naturally good kisser, but he was even better when he was trying to smother America in passionate smooches. And his wandering hands! Holy shit, England was stripping off America’s clothes and his own in record time, tossing them left and right like he didn’t care about whether he could find them in the morning. He was like a tornado in the bedroom. America had always known that he could be very wham-bam-thank-you-‘land, but even he was shocked at the reckless pace.

Aroused and a little out of breath, America sat up on his elbows when he saw England reach into the nightstand drawer for the lube. His eyes widened. “Hey! Wait a second…”

England pouted. “Come on! I’ll let you top next.”

“Whoa,” America stared in shock. Either England was a _much_ better actor than he had ever expected… or there really was something to the whole hypnosis business. America leaned forward and gripped England’s arm in concern. “Hey, this is what you want, right?”

“Of course it is, sweetheart.” England smiled sweetly. He leaned forward and gently removed the glasses from America’s face. “B-t-dubs, I love it when you wear Texas.”

“Well, yeah! You… I mean, _I_ look totally hot in glasses!”

A slightly confused look crossed England’s face but he shrugged it off. A second later, America gasped in shock as a cold, slick finger pressed between his legs. “Too cold!” he complained.

“Sorry, sorry!” England hastily apologized. He rubbed his hands together and started again. He scissored his fingers in and out with enthusiastic intensity, sending waves of taut pleasure up America’s spine. “Oh, babe, you’re so tight!”

America rolled his eyes, but he forgot his complaints as soon as he felt England’s hard cock pressing into him. Maybe letting England top more often wasn’t such a bad idea he thought as a powerful thrust sent a burst of fiery pleasure up his veins.

“Oh, England! _England_!” the Brit shouted as he quickened his pace. The Englishman was loud. _Really_ loud. The neighbors-are-going-call-the-police loud. It was very sexy, even if it was a little weird to hear England shouting his own name. But after another thrust, America stopped worrying about the noise and as his vision went white he stopped worrying about anything at all.

As the wave of bliss crested over him, he felt England collapse next to him on the bed. The other nation wore a satisfied smirk that was sexy as hell and took America’s breath away.

Mistaking America’s silence for exhaustion, the other nation gave him a satisfied smirk. “Tired already, old man? You haven’t got any stamina!”

“I’ll show you stamina!” America promised as he rolled on top of England. He enjoyed the look of surprise that flashed across England’s face. The surprise grew even greater when America asked, “Do you still have the harness that hooks to the bed frame?”

“That’s _your_ harness,” England replied.

“Oh… right.” America awkwardly crawled off the bed and walked over to the closet. Like all of England’s things, it was surprisingly neat. He glanced at the rows of neatly folded trousers and argyle socks. “Uh, if you were me, where would you stick it?”

“On the top shelf behind the pirate hat,” England called from the bed. “You’re so forgetful, old man,” he added, shaking his head as he gave America a fond smile.

“Not as forgetful as you are,” America retorted as he grabbed the hat and the box from the shelf. The pirate hat went on his head while a leather harness came out of the box. He sauntered back to the bed and hooked the two straps to the reinforced oak frame that held up the canopy. If one didn’t know what they were looking for, they would never notice the small hooks. Trust England to find a way to have his sex swing and still keep it discrete.

He lifted England into the swing as the other nation gawked. “Wait, you want _me_ in the swing?” he demanded. When America nodded, he pouted. “Last time you said I was too fat.”

“No, you’re not fat at all! You’re muscular and handsome and hamburgers are delicious.”

“For reals?” England gaped in surprise. “Do you mean it?”

“Of course I do!”

England flashed a mega-watt grin. “Ah, I love you, babe. We should totally get burgers after this,” he said happily as he adjusted his position in the harness with America’s help. One strap supported his back while two additional straps held his legs up into the air by his heels. Legs spread wide, England gripped the swing with his hands and grinned. “Hey there, captain, you gonna make me board your plank?”

America readjusted the hat and nodded, trying to do his best impression of England’s sexy pirate smirk. “Aye, aye, you’ll be shivering your timbers,” he promised. It was a bad pirate accent, and he knew it was a bad pirate accent, but unlike England, he didn’t have any experience with the real thing. Fortunately, he didn’t hear any complaints as he grabbed England’s partially engorged cock in the palm of his hand. He continued jerking him off with one hand as he slipped his other lubed fingers into England. Even though it was his first time prepping England in a long time, the other nation’s body felt completely warm and relaxed.

“Hurry up!” England demanded impatiently.

“Patience is a virtue,” America retorted, quoting one of England’s favorite sayings as he finished the prep work. It didn’t take long, not when England’s body was so accommodating. With a lusty moan, America slid his slick cock into England’s pliant body. The moist warmth fit his thick cock like a glove. “Oh, _god_ ,” he groaned throatily. He took a second to marvel at the amazing sensation. There was a suppleness to England he’d never felt before.

“Come on. Fuck me already!” England cried.

Grinning at England’s good impersonation of his own loud demands, America was happy to oblige. He swung England back and forth on the swing, thrusting himself deeper and deeper into the other nation. Their cries and moans and the sound of shaking furniture filled the bedroom. They were definitely going to get complaints from the neighbors and America definitely didn’t care. England was also clearly too far gone to care.

“Deeper… deeper…” he mumbled until his words dissolved into breathless moans.

Flushed and painting, America pounded him hard, making the bed frame creak as the swing arched back and forth.

Eyes half-lidded and gaze unfocused, England slumped backward on the swing and blinked rapidly as he watched the room move back and forth… back and forth. With a breathless moan, he came onto his own stomach.

Feeling England’s body tightly spasm around his cock, America forgot himself and came while shouting England’s name.

Stifling a yawn, he blinked down at England in satisfaction. “See, I _told_ you I had more stamina,” he bragged. The British nation barely seemed to hear him. “How you feelin’?” America asked, ready for some compliments on his awesome fucking skills.

“Relaxed,” England murmured. “Sleepy.”

“Good.” America grinned and helped him out of the harness and onto the bed. “Go to sleep.”

Without another word, England’s eyes fell shut and he faceplanted into the pillow.

America wrapped his arms around the other nation and fell asleep with a smile on his face. Maybe England was right after all about better sex through hypnosis.

* * *

By the time America woke up the next day, bright sunlight had filled the bedroom and the clock on the nightstand told him it was past noon. He glanced over at the other side of the bed and grinned to see that England was still conked out on his pillow.

Taking advantage of the rare chance to cook breakfast before England could, America wandered down to the kitchen. One pot of coffee, two pans of bacon, and six scrambled eggs later, he returned to find England still sleeping deeply.

“Time to wake up, sunshine,” America said playfully as he set the breakfast tray next to England. The other nation blinked and sat up quickly.

“You made me breakfast?” he asked in trepidation. “You really didn’t have to.”

“I know.” America smiled. “I like making you breakfast.”

“I wish you wouldn’t,” England complained, even as he took a bite of the eggs. “It’s burnt and crunchy and you didn’t make any coffee.”

America stared in confusion. “Don’t you want tea?”

England rolled his eyes and kept talking while he ate. “Just because I like the taste of _you_ doesn’t mean I like your leaf water, England.”

“Oh, shit.” America gulped and felt a rush of panic. England had asked him to hypnotize him into doing something different in the bedroom. He wasn’t supposed to trap England into thinking he was America _permanently_.

“What’s wrong?” England asked with concern.

“I… forgot to do… something with the fairies…” America mumbled, pulling out the first excuse that came to mind. While England sighed and rolled his eyes and continued polishing off all of the food on the breakfast tray, America slipped out of the bedroom and hurried into the den. He grabbed the book on mesmerism. “Shit, shit, shit,” he muttered to himself as he skimmed the pages for some way to break trances.

One hour and forty pages later, the only solution he could see was to get England into another hypnotic trance so he could break his previous suggestion. That couldn’t be too hard, right? He’d already done it once.

He just needed to make England relax and then focus his gaze on something until he drifted back into a trance. It was supposed to be easier each time he did it.

Still poring over the book, America glanced up when he heard England stomp into the room. The other nation gave America an exasperated smile. “Figures you’d be in here.”

“Yeah, you know me. I love books!” America replied with a tight smile. “Speaking of which, I’ve got this really cool one on mesmerism and I was thinking…”

“Seriously, babe?” England shook with laughter. “You know hypnosis isn’t real!”

“You might be surprised.”

“I doubt it.” England shrugged. “Wanna go get burgers? I’m still starving.”

America’s stomach growled, reminding him that England had stolen his portion of breakfast. As much as the idea of taking England out in public worried him, he _was_ really hungry. As usual, his hunger pangs won the debate.

It was a good thing the closest McD’s was within walking distance because America had never really gotten the hang of driving on the left and even he wasn’t sure he wanted to risk his life for hamburgers. The location of the store always amused him. As much as England complained about the fast food joint, part of America suspected that his lover had played a role in ensuring there was one so close by. Drawing one close for America’s sake and then complaining about it would be a very England thing to do. He’d never admit it though, so America never asked.

At the store, England placed their usual order (a dozen hamburgers and a fish sandwich), drawing a few stares from the employees with his loud voice and brash American accent. He didn’t seem to notice the stares, nor did he notice that he paid in pounds and pence.

He even ignored America’s stare as he started snarfing down the burgers. Watching England munch on hamburgers like they were going out of style was actually kind of hot. He couldn’t make England do something he hated, right? So that meant that England actually liked hamburgers. The thought made America smile, which caught England’s attention.

“See, I knew you liked fast food!” England claimed with glee.

“Nah, I just like watching you eat it,” America admitted.

England raised his eyebrows. “Oh really?” He took a big bite and gave America a saucy wink. Watching England flirt in such an over-the-top manner was strange and alluring. “We should _come_ here more often.”

“Yeah.” America bit his lip and felt his pants grow tighter. Something in his gaze must have alerted England to his predicament, because the Brit gave him a smirk and he felt a hand reach into his lap underneath the small table.

“Been a _long_ time,” England said, grinning as he palmed America’s cock through the fabric. “It’s so _hard_ to go without my burgers.”

America flushed and stuffed the fish sandwich into his mouth to muffle his moans as England continued to give him a marvelous hand job beneath the table. He couldn’t hide his red cheeks, but maybe people would think he just really, really loved a Filet-o-Fish? It was like that scene in When Harry Met Sally, but with more handjobs and less pie.

He grabbed the table as he came close to jizzing in his pants. “Not now,” he muttered through his sandwich. He couldn’t get kicked out of this location! It was the best spot ever!

“You’re right,” England agreed with a shit-eating grin. The hand disappeared from America’s crotch. Unfortunately, he had only a brief moment of relief before England ducked down and disappeared underneath the table.

America’s grip on the table tightened when England undid his zipper and started _sucking_. Sweet Jesus, was this really how England saw him? As a burger-loving sex-crazed maniac? Do a guy in a McD’s _once_ and you were apparently tarred for life.

With as much thought as he could muster, America noticed that England’s mouth was as relaxed and supple as he had been the night before. He sucked on America’s hard cock, taking it deeper and deeper into his throat.

Nearly choking on his sandwich, America couldn’t muffle his cry of pleasure as he came into England’s mouth. But he didn’t have to worry about anyone hearing the noise because they were all distracted by the sound of his table snapping in half from his tightening grip.

The table fell to either side as a dazed England crouched in the middle.

“Oh my god, what happened?” an employee demanded as she raced forward.

“My hamburgers!” England wailed, trying to grab the remaining ones off the floor. “Five second rule, they’re still good!”

“I’ll get you some new ones,” the employee replied, even as she stared at the table in confusion. “Maybe you put too many burgers onto the table?” she suggested.

“Yeah, that must be it,” America agreed readily, holding his bag in front of him to hide his open fly. After zipping up his fly, he followed her back to the counter and gratefully accepted the extra bag of burgers. He _was_ still hungry, after all. He returned to find that England had eaten the burgers that fell on the floor, which, to be honest, was what he would have done too, so it made sense, but he was pretty sure England would be upset when he was himself again. Provided, of course, America could figure out a way to make that happen.

Noticing the bulge in England’s pants, he grabbed England by the hand and pulled him toward the door. “Come on, let’s get out of here before they ban us.”

They ran back to the house hand-in-hand, drawing more than a few snickering stares. America barely made it inside the front door before England pressed him against the wall and started kissing him. The spare bag of burgers dropped from America’s loose fingers. It was easy to lose himself in the moment, but America forced himself to _think_. He’d hypnotized England before by relaxing him and then giving him something to focus his gaze on. To do it again, he just needed to be creative.

Breaking away from the kiss, America bent down and grabbed a hamburger out of the bag. “An after-sex snack,” he explained, as England laughed and pressed him against the wall again.

Peppering kisses and hickeys along America’s neck, England grabbed America’s ass and lifted him up against the wall. It was all America could do to keep his balance to wrap his legs around England’s hips. Before he knew it, England was actually carrying him up to the bedroom. America swore to himself that he would never call England weak again when England deposited him onto the bed for the second time in two days.

“I want to tie you to the bed posts and feed you the burger,” America proposed between passionate lip-locks.

England grinned. “Ooh, kinky.”

Taking off his own shirt and using it as a makeshift rope, America tied England’s hands above his head, placing a pillow behind England’s head so that he wouldn’t hit the hardwood post. He set the burger to the side and stuck his other hand down England’s pants, giving him a good wank. The hard cock throbbed in his hand as England moaned.

“What… about… the burger?” England asked, finding it hard to focus as America unzipped his pants and tugged them down to his thighs, exposing his hard cock to the cool bedroom air.

“Relax, it’s right here.” America said soothingly as he waved the burger back and forth in front of England’s face. The British nation blinked and watched the hamburger move. “That’s right. Keep your eyes on the burger.”

Eyes tracking the burger, England moaned with need. Seeing England’s eyes grow a bit unfocused, America knew he was on the right track.

“I’m going to count down from three,” he suggested.

“What happens at three?”

“You’re gonna feel really good,” America proposed. “Three… start to relax,” he whispered, watching England take a deep breath, his eyes still fixated on the burger. “Two… your eyelids are so heavy.” England’s eyes fluttered and his head began to droop. “One! Sleep!”

His hands still tied above his head, England’s head fell forward onto his chest. He breathed softly, not noticing as America put the burger away. It had served its purpose well. America grinned with relief. He would return England to normal, wake him up, and hope for the best.

A breathy moan escaped from England’s lips and America noticed that while _most_ of his body had gone limp, his cock was still rock-hard and beginning to leak precum. America bit his lips and paused, noticing that his own pants were feeling tight again. If he gave England the best head of his life, than England wouldn’t get mad at him for his earlier mistake with trapping him in a hypnotic suggestion, right?

America made up his mind. He had carte blanche from England to spice up their sexytimes and he was going to take it. What they needed was something to make the experience way more intense. America grabbed their lube from the nightstand and grinned.

“I ordered this special lube,” he said playfully. “It makes your skin ten times more sensitive and it helps you last twice as long. Do you want to try it?”

“Yes,” England breathed.

“Good.” America dipped one finger into the lube and traced it along England’s cock. Even that light touch was enough to make England gasp in pleasure and arch backward. His arms strained against his bonds. America reached up to tighten the shirt slightly. “Your hands are bound so tightly that you can’t move them, even if you wanted to.”

With the palm of his hand coated in lube, America lightly grasped England’s cock. The mere touch electrified England. His head slammed back into his pillow and he screamed in pleasure. The uninhibited sounds sent a shiver down America’s spine. He grabbed his own cock with his other hand and started to jerk them off to the same ragged rhythm. Watching England writhe and arch and moan wantonly was enough to make America’s cheeks flush. He didn’t often see England let go of himself so completely, but he certainly enjoyed the sight.

America gasped in pleasure as the sticky warmth of his own cum filled his hand. Filled with blissful satisfaction, he wiped his hand against the sheets and leaned forward to finish off his lover. He started with a gentle kiss to the tip of England’s leaking cock. Then a lick, then swallowing the cock completely as England shouted again and arched off the bed, his tied hands still pressed firmly against the bed post.

Head thrusting back and forth, America heard England’s breath quicken and felt a warm rush as his mouth filled with cum. Enjoying the slight taste of hamburgers, he sucked down every last drop and then licked England’s flaccid cock clean.

Rolling onto his side, America grabbed the hamburger and gave himself a well-deserved, post-sex snack. Even though it was a little cold, the hamburger tasted delicious.

He grinned in satisfaction at the glimmering sweat on England’s face and the way his head had lolled to the side with his arms still tied above his head. He looked relaxed and peaceful, but America was pretty sure that England wanted him to use hypnosis for better sex, not better sleep.

“Your hands are free to move now,” he said, untying England’s arms and letting them drop like lead weights on both sides of England’s head. “I’m going to count up to three and when I get to three you’re going to wake up and you’ll know who you are. One…” England’s chest lifted as he took in a deep breath. “Two.” His lips parted slightly. “Three. Wake up!” America said, watching England’s face with trepidation.

The British nation blinked and sat up slowly. He glanced around the room, eyes finally noticing the clothing strewn on the floor, the streaks of cum on the sheets, and the hamburger wrapper on the bed. “Oh… that was… longer than I expected.”

“Sorry,” America apologized.

“Don’t be.” England shook his head and smiled. “It’s like I told you earlier, you can’t make me do something I don’t want to do.”

“Even the hamburgers?”

“Even the hamburgers,” England admitted.

“I knew it!” America cried as he plopped onto the bed and wrapped England in his arms. He nuzzled England’s face and whispered into his ear. “I believe in hypnosis now.”

“I told you I could convince you.”

“Yep, you’ve got me convinced.” America grinned happily. “And I want you to do me next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, I think you can tell hypnosis is my favorite kink. I was supposed to be writing a 500 word personal essay and instead wrote nearly 5k of shameless self indulgence. Heck, I might even do the America side!


End file.
